


By your side

by Jessymessy101



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Oneshot, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: Paul stands Billy up for a second time and after yet another fight Paul turns to Rita for advice.
Relationships: Billy Mayhew/Paul foreman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

> There are no Billy/Paul fics out there and none on AO3 so I thought I'd get the ball rolling with this ship. I have fallen in love with their storyline on Corrie this year and I am a 'tad' obsessed.

Paul had spent the last few days since he last saw Billy sleeping on Rita’s sofa, once again. Gemma had moved back home with Chez and with the new babies to worry about he hadn’t wanted to bother them. Rita had happily taken him in. 

“What’s wrong lad?” She had opened the door to a rather grey looking Paul, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

“Had a fight with Billy, can I crash here for a few nights?” Paul sounded like a lost boy looking for a place to call home. His voice was low almost a whisper as he spoke.

“Come on in, I’ll make you a brew and you can tell me what happened” Rita put an arm protectively around the younger man and gently guided him to the sofa. 

She was busy grabbing cups and teabags out the cupboard when she realised Paul had moved to stand at the breakfast counter, his hands nervously playing with the zip on his jacket. 

“So what happened?” She asked carefully, putting down the teaspoon and giving him her full attention. 

“I’m an idiot as always” Paul sighed yanking the zip up and throwing his arms in the air. 

“You’re not an idiot Paul, just start at the beginning” Rita pressed. 

“I was supposed to be meeting him for lunch at the café, I’d promised him I’d be there, I had one too many last time we were supposed to hang out and he’d found me in the green with a kebab…anyway next thing I knew I was waking up on his sofa with no memory of the night before” Paul slumped down onto the arm of the sofa crossing his arms again. 

“Well what happened today, at the café?” Rita asked handing him a freshly brewed tea, the warmth was welcoming to his cold hands. 

“I was heading over there, I promise! Only I didn’t make it that far, I spotted Kel coming out Gemma’s place and I chickened out…” Paul realised what he’d said his eyes shooting open and chancing a look at Rita for her reaction. He was surprised to find her warm eyes matching the sympathetic smile plastered on her face. She knew. “How did you know?” He asked slowly gripping his mug with both hands. 

“I told you when we first met, I’m still sharp up here” she tapped her finger against the side of her head, all the while holding the smirk on her face. 

“Well then you can see why I bolted. Bumped into Billy just now drowning my sorrows and he was pissed” Paul emphasised the word to express to Rita just how mad Billy had been. 

“It cant have been that bad, surely?” She moved to stand in front of him so he could feel the warmth of another person beside him. 

“He told me not to bother next time, message received loud and clear if you ask me…what he was doing with someone like me in the first place I don’t know!” Paul added with a sharp after thought. 

“Because he cares about you, more than you know” Rita patted his arm letting him know she was still with him. “You should talk to him, he might have cooled off by now and if you explain what happened with Kel I’m sure he’ll understand” Rita added. She was the voice of reason in the back of Paul’s mind. Ever since he came to the street she knew just what to say to him, especially where Billy Mayhew was concerned. 

“Do you really think so?” He asked, his voice sounding like that small, lost child once again. 

“I know so, now go before I have to bang your heads together” She smirked playfully slapping his cheek. 

“Thanks Rita! You’re the best” Paul kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her arm before darting out the door with a new found sense of purpose, he needed to get to Billy.

………………………………………………………………..

Billy wasn’t angry per say he was more disappointed but he wasn’t going to let that show on the surface. If he allowed himself to be angry every time Paul was a no show he would never get over him. Not that he wanted to get over Paul. Since day one with the ex-con he’d messed up, never knew the right thing to say and constantly sticking his foot in it. Now he’d gone and pushed Paul away, most likely jumping to conclusions about why he hadn’t shown up. The first time was perhaps reasonable to be upset, instead of wanting to spend time with him, Paul had decided to get drunk. 

Now it seemed he was bumping into Paul at times he really didn’t want to. 

“Hey Billy” Paul yelled across the street seeming to come from the direction of Rita’s home. Billy paused briefly glancing up to the sky with a heavy sigh that puffed out a wisp of air in the cold. He wanted to talk to Paul but not right now. He set off walking again picking up his pace when a hand caught his arm and pulled him to a stop. Billy turned to face the onslaught of excuses. 

“I cant stop Paul I have to get home” Billy knew Summer wouldn’t be home for another hour at least so he had time to hide himself away and catch up on writing his sermon for the week. 

“I wanted to apologise” Paul started, the look of surprise on Billy’s face told him he hadn’t been expecting him to say sorry. “When I’m wrong I say I’m wrong” Paul added a little irritation to his voice. 

“No, of course, look don’t feel like you have to apologise, it’s not like we’re dating or anything, it was just lunch I’m sure you have your reasons for not being there” Billy turned to leave but Paul grabbed him back. 

“That’s just it! I was on my way over but something happened…I really did want to hang out with you its just…” 

“You don’t have to explain anything I get it” Billy reassured with the best fake smile he could muster up. 

“You don’t though…I’ve messed this up big time haven’t I?” Paul asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Billy noted the change in the young man and couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. Perhaps he shouldn’t be too hard on him, he had been going through a tough time lately and Billy was the only person who knew just how difficult it had been for him. 

“You’ve not messed up, I suppose I maybe over reacted a little.” Billy didn’t out right apologise but it was clear to anyone passing by that he was sorry for the way he’d reacted to it. 

“After all that talk of removing that stick from your backside as well” Paul teased the cheeky smirk causing the dimples in his cheeks to appear. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up…I am sorry though…can I buy you a drink, call it a clean slate” Billy offered with a warm hand on Paul’s upper arm. 

“Sure why not…I owe you lunch though” Paul reasoned, tapping Billy’s arm as well they set off walking down the cobbles towards the infamous rovers pub. 

Paul was smiling from ear to ear as they walked, a little too closely for friends, down the rain soaked cobbles. He was wearing significantly less layers than he probably should but he couldn’t feel the cold, his whole body from head to toe was swimming in warmth as he smiled over at Billy. 

Billy suddenly came to a stop his eyes wide as he looked out across the road, Paul followed his gaze and his eyes soon mirrored that of the vicar standing beside him. 

“When did Kel get back?” Billy asked, his voice gripping to the anger boiling up in his stomach. 

Paul remained silent beside him but Billy could feel how tense he was. 

“You okay, Paul?” Billy asked but he received no response. All he got in return was a warm hand wrapping around his gloved fingers and squeezing tightly. Billy wrapped his other hand over the two enclosed hands letting Paul know he was there for him and that he wasn’t letting him go this alone. 

“We can head back to mine if you want, just to get away from him” Billy suggested almost whispering the idea into Paul’s ear in a sub conscious effort for Kel not to overhear them. It was no use, Kel had spotted them across the street and the smug wave he directed at Paul made the other mans grip tighten around Billy’s hand. They both tensed and Billy took his opportunity to throw a menacing glare in Kel’s direction. The look he got back was mutual. 

“Come on Paul, lets get you home yeah” Billy tugged his hand gently and Paul automatically followed, he held his gaze to the floor until they reached Billy’s place. When they got inside Paul hovered over to the sofa and collapsed against the pillows, his breathing was rapid and his hand ran over his face as he fought back the tears. 

“Hey, hey come here” Billy dropped his bag and was by his side in a moment his arms wrapping around him pulling him tight just like he’d done the first time Paul had broken down in front of him. “As long as I’m with you he cant get to you, understand” Paul nodded frantically against Billy’s shoulder, Billy could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn’t think to mind. 

“I just want it to stop!” Paul sobbed he pulled away slightly slowly making eye contact with Billy who cupped his cheek carefully wiping away the tears with his thumb. 

“It will, you can move on from this…I promise!” Billy used his other hand and traced his fingers through Paul’s slightly longer than usual hair. It was beginning to curl at the ends, as it grew longer. Paul relaxed at the touch and laid his head down against Billy’s shoulder. 

“I’m so tired” He whispered as his eyes drifted shut with the emotional exhaustion that was clear on his face. 

“Shhh, just rest, I’m not going anywhere” Billy reassured him, his arm now wrapped around his shoulder and his fingers lightly brushing through Paul’s hair. Eventually after a few minutes Paul was fast asleep breathing softly against his side. Billy took a moment to appreciate the moment he found himself in. Looking down at the sleeping man he couldn’t fight the feeling of warmth spreading through him, he was happy here. Granted it had come from pain, seeing Kel again had really affected Paul but from it they had found each other again. Although they were back together Billy had never stopped loving him. He paused at the thought that crossed his mind, his eyes going wide for a moment before settling on Paul’s features. He loved him and he would protect Paul with everything he had in him.


End file.
